


Sing for Me

by ariannadi



Series: Arian Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panicked and distraught, Cullen comforts Arian with his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing for Me

It was one of those days when she just wanted to hide away from the world - perhaps run into the nearby forest and disappear for the time being.

But she couldn’t, nor would she - she was _Inquisitor,_ after all. People relied on her to solve things, and now wasn’t the time to be a coward.

So instead, Arian stayed in her room most of the afternoon, curled beneath the quilt of her bed and listening to the faint clatter of swords from the training ring below her balcony.

She ended up dozing off at one point, only to be woken by the gentle touch of her Commander, whose fingers were idly stroking her cheek as he sat at her side on the bed.

Cullen understood her tendency to panic under stress too well, and had likely asked no one to bother her for the remainder of the day so she could have a moment to herself. That in itself she appreciated; but she also felt her heart clench at the fact that he had come up here amidst his duties to check on her personally.

“Cullen?” she asked quietly, her inner musings causing moisture to arise in the corners of her eyes. 

“Hm?” he answered, leaning down to brush his lips against her forehead, which resulted in her eyelids carefully shutting.

“Can you… I…” 

It was such a stupid request, but she wanted it more than anything in that moment. She recalled his voice bringing her peace when they were stranded in the mountains after Haven, and she strongly felt that it would have the same calming effect now.

“Can you… sing for me? I… I want to hear you sing,” she requested shyly, turning her reddening face into her pillow.

Instead of teasing her or protesting, Cullen accepted the notion - clearing his throat briefly before he began reciting some tune he had likely learned from the Chantry years ago. She didn’t understand what the lyrics meant, but they brought her comfort almost instantly, regardless. 

Between the soothing baritone of her lover’s voice, his tender touch, and the soft linens covering her frame, the elf eventually faded back into sleep without even realizing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt on tumblr :D
> 
> **KUDOS, COMMENTS AND ANYTHING ELSE ALWAYS MAKE ME SING AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS - except when I'm in public ;D**
> 
> [My tumblr here!](http://martini-september.tumblr.com)


End file.
